Coming together
by Broodycheeryforever56
Summary: Brooke Lucas and the gang go on a trip for spring break but what the two don't know is that their friends are going to try to do everything in their power to get the to together. BL/NH/PJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, This is my first story, so I actually don't know how good it will be but I got this idea in my head and had to write it down.  
The story is Brucas with a Brathan friendship, and Naley and Jeyton. Things you need to know – Mouth and Rachel are dating, Jake came back for senior year, and all his drama with Nikki is over but he left Jenny with his parents for the trip. Brooke's parents never went bankrupt and she and Nathan are really close friends.**

**I will try to get the chapters out as soon as possible, but I don't have a set plan yet so if you have any ideas, tell me in the reviews (or PM me) and I might use then =)**

Friendship, it's what gets us through the day when you feel like falling apart. It's what gets you through the year when your family _is _falling apart. So when Spring Break came around eight friends decided that they should all go to Cabo, Mexico.

"B. Davis," Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's friend, called down the hallway of the house that she shared with Brooke. "Come on, we are not going to miss our flight because of you." As she was shouting, Nathan Scott walked in from outside where the rest of the group was impatiently waiting.  
"What the hell is taking so long?" He looked annoyed; he was tired of everyone stressing about the flight. Peyton pointed towards Brooke's closed door as a way of explanation. "See if you can hurry her up." She suggested as she went to replace Nathan outside. She might be Brooke's best friend but Nathan was the brotherly like type and when everyone else got annoyed at Brooke, he was the one that was able to defend her.  
"Davis, I know you're in here. Come on, we're all waiting for you. We have to go." He knocked on her closed door a couple of times before entering. He laughed when he saw her straightening her long raven hair in front of the bedroom mirror, he couldn't help it.  
"Brooke, you always look beautiful you know that; but it's just a plane ride, it's not a photo shoot." The famous Scott smirk appeared briefly as he was talking, but he quickly suppressed it, not wanting to be slapped by the feisty girl in front of him. She smirked back at him as he she finally finished her hair and unplugged the straightener, curling up the cord so she could add it to her suitcase that was still sitting open on her bed.  
"I know that, but I'm stuck next to Lucas on the plane the entire time because the rest of you want to be all couple-y. I need to show him what he's missing."  
Nathan sighed, he was tired of this constant bickering between Brooke and Lucas and the totally obvious flirting; he knew that all their friends were tired of it as well.  
"Trust me, he knows." He muttered under his breath as Brooke rushed out of the room to grab something else she forgot.  
"What was that?" Brooke rushed back into the room carrying her toothbrush and toothpaste, throwing them in next to the straightener.  
"I said that it's really late, and we need to leave _now._" But it didn't actually matter because Brooke was already out of the room, and like always she had left Nathan to carry her heavy suitcase.

When he finally made it out the front door, he noticed to a great annoyance that Brooke had once again disappeared.  
"Jesus Scott, what when on in there? Did you have hot, steamy sex?" Rachel Gatina smirked; she loved irking up her boyfriend's friends. Haley James, Nathan's girlfriend reached up and hit Rachel upside the head.  
"That's disgusting, she's like my sister. Thanks for that disturbing picture." Nathan groaned; a disgusted look forming on his face as he couldn't get the visual out of his head.  
"What images?" Brooke had finally made it outside, sodas in one hand, chips in the other.  
"The image of you and Sexy boy Scott here getting it on." She got hit by Haley again, and the feisty red head shot the other girl a murderous look.  
"You're right, that is disgusting." Brooke's facial expression matched Nathan's as she worked to get the image out of her head as well.  
"But you know, if you have all those chips and soda to yourself, you won't have to worry about that happening because nobody is going to want to sleep with you anyway." As everyone groaned, knowing what was going to follow, Rachel, who loved to stir up drama whenever possibly, smiled.  
"Well, I'd prefer a fat ass to a fake plastic one." Brooke glared back with a smirk on her face.  
"Well no one wants to sleep with a fat chick, right boys?" Rachel was speaking to the group now, but kept her eyes firmly planted on Brooke. No one responded, too scared that they would be slapped by Haley or Peyton.  
"Who the hell invited you on this trip anyway?" Brooke continued to glare at her.  
"I did." 'Mouth' McFadden, Rachel's new boyfriend spoke up. "I can't get why you two can't get along."  
"Because, she is a skank with a fat ass." Brooke stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest.  
"I can't be friends with that fat ass babe." Rachel replied, the glaring competition not letting down.

"You know what, girl formally known as orca? You might just want just want to step off a bit before I break your fake, plastic nose." In the next split second, Rachel's hand instinctively reached up and slapped Brooke right across the face. Brooke was about to react back but before the catfight could break out in the quiet suburban street but two strong muscular arms wrapped around her tight, restricting her. She knew who was holding her back, she'd know even if she was blindfolded, the touch of his skin and his smell were recognisable anywhere.  
"Come on pretty girl, she's not worth it. You don't want her to mess up your beautiful face." Her heart fluttered as he whispered her old nickname into her ear; he had probably said it without realising what he was doing.  
"But I just want to punch her and wreck her plastic face." Rachel always brought out the worst in Brooke.  
Haley was getting impatient as she checked her watch; they were in serious danger of missing their flight.  
"That's it. Brooke, get in the front next to Nate. Rachel, you sit at the very back and don't make a noise the entire trip."

Halfway to the airport, they were waiting at a set of red lights when Nate glanced over at Brooke in the passenger seat, she had the glazed look in her sparkling emerald eyes that told him she was in her own little world. "Davis, are you okay? You have a small bruise forming on her cheek already." He was concerned for the girl that he had loved like a sister since they were still in diapers.  
"I'm fine Scott." She replied, "It was just one small little slap. Remember the fights I used to get into?" She remembered the old days before they had known Lucas and Haley. When it was just the two and Peyton and they were the bad asses of Tree Hill. "How much longer till we get there anyway?" She whined; she hated long car trips.  
"We just passed the sign that said ten miles." Nathan laughed. "You saw it; we'll be there soon." He shook his head in amusement and then took one hand off the steering wheel to pull her in close to him. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her hair.  
"You know I love you right Davis." He didn't take his eyes off the road as the lights turned green and he took off again. Brooke looked up and smiled before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I love you too Nate."  
Haley sat watching the couple from the seat behind them, next to Lucas and Peyton. She wasn't jealous of the couple by any means. The two of them had been close friends years before she knew them, and she also knew that their relationship was completely platonic. They were just like her and Lucas, and she had had her head on Luke's shoulder for the entire car ride.  
"Aren't they so cute Luke." Haley smiled jokingly. "Why can't you be that good of a best friend?"  
"I am too that good of a best friend." He replied quietly just so the two of them could hear. "And she is cute, isn't she?" He said, completely unaware of what he had actually just said.

Finally, they were in the car park at the airport pulling all their suitcases out of the back.  
"Finally." Brooke groaned stretching her legs as she climbed out the car. "I hate long car rides."  
"Trust as Davis, we know." Jake patted her on the shoulder jokingly; they had all heard her complaining. With everything out of the car and the car locked up safely they jumped onto the shuttle bus that would transport them to the entrance. The last thing they wanted to hear was Brooke complaining about the long walk with her heavy suitcase.

--23--

With twenty minutes to spare before the gates opened for boarding, the group of eight were relaxing on the hard plastic chairs just outside the terminal, all thinking about the miracle it took to get them here on time.  
"I'm going to go get some Starbucks." Brooke announced rising up of her seat, she really needed a caffeine hit. "Does anyone want some?" Peyton, Lucas and Nathan all nodded.  
"Lucas you idiot." Nathan punched his brother in the arm lightly. "Go help her; she can't carry four drinks by herself."  
Now that they were at the airport the ulterior motive of the rest of the group, excluding Rachel obviously, was starting to form. They needed the two of them to get back together before Sprig Break was over; they were tired of the constant flirting and bickering.  
"Brooke, wait up." Lucas called jogging to catch up to his ex girlfriend. "I need the walk." He offered as a lame excuse as they reached the small store. "Sure." Brooke replied smiling slightly. As they waited in the long line waiting to order, Luke noticed the bruise that Rachel had caused earlier.  
"Does it hurt?" He uncomfortably reached up and lightly touched her cheek, so he wouldn't cause any undue pain. He hated the fact that he could no longer just wrap her up in a tight hug and protect her.  
"Nah," Brooke shrugged it off. "I've had a lot worse." She smiled.  
Once they had all the coffees and were heading back to the gate they heard the announcement that the first class was opening for passengers travelling to Mexico, so they didn't have much longer to wait for economy.

--23--

Brooke had no idea how it had happened, but once they were on the plane she noticed that she and Luke were seated next to each other. Considering that he had always made her feel safe she didn't mind much but it could be an uncomfortable ride with them in such close proximity. As they were taking off, Brooke reached into her carry on bag to bring out the book she had brought to read on the trip; she prayed that Luke wouldn't notice the title of the book, but he did.  
"The Winter of our Discontent?" Lucas sounded surprised. "I didn't know you like Steinbeck Brooke." Brooke smiled and shrugged. The truth was that she couldn't care less about Steinbeck, it just reminded her of the good times that she and Lucas had had.  
Halfway through the trip, Lucas looked up from his iPod and noticed that Brooke was shivering slightly. He smiled, he knew that she had accidentally packed her jacket in her suitcase; she always did so he slipped off the grey hoodie he was wearing and offered it up to her. Brooke smiled, she had worn the hoodie that advertised his Uncle Keith's body shop practically the entire time they were dating and she loved that his smell was infused into the material. Slipping it on she leant back into her seat and shut her eyes, willing sleep to come.  
She was deep in sleep when she started to rearrange herself in her seat, trying hard to find a more comfortable position. Her head rolled around and eventually settled on Luke's shoulder. Luke was asleep himself and his head unconsciously moved to rest on top of Brooke's head.  
Haley who was sitting in the middle aisle, and still wide awake reading her own book, smiled as she noticed the unconscious exchange between the two. Before either of them could move she grabbed her camera from her bag and snapped a picture to show the others, who were all asleep, later.

"We now are beginning our descent into Cabo, Mexico. We thank you for flying with us and hope you enjoy your trip." The flight attendant's too cheerful voice was what woke everybody up the next morning and the second Brooke realised how she had slept the entire night she blushed furiously and moved away quickly to pack up.

Once they had collected their luggage from the luggage pick up and made it through customs, they collected the rental car that Haley had arranged for ahead of time so they could make it to their hotel quickly so they could spend most of the day out in the city.  
The drive in total took about an hour and the second Nathan stopped the car they all rushed out, eager to escape Brooke's complaining. Haley went to check the group in as two bellboys rushed out to take everybody's luggage; much to Brooke's gratitude.  
"Okay, we managed to get three rooms." Haley came back with the keys, and she knew that the next sentence out of her mouth was going to cause some drama in the group. "Jake, Peyton and I will be sharing one room." She handed one key to Jake; she handed the second key to Mouth. "Considering that no one likes you Rachel, you and Mouth get a room to yourself… and that leaves Nate, Brooke and Luke to the last room." She smiled sheepishly as she handed the last key to Brooke.  
"What the hell?" Brooke and Luke exclaimed loudly at the same time. The plane ride they could handle; but sharing a hotel room, even if it was with Nathan? It was going to be a very long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stood around the hotel lobby with smirks on their faces as Brooke and Luke freaked out, contemplating the idea that they were sharing a hotel room; well most of the freaking out came from the raven haired girl.  
"I can't share a room with two guys." Well, she could share one with Nate but definitely not his brother, especially when they had so much unresolved sexual tension between them. "Come on Hales, they're your husband and best friend. You should share a room with them."  
"Not really Brooke; I want to spend time with Jake and Peyton. Considering that I live with Nate and see him everyday, we decided that we should break apart for the trip. Plus, Nate was looking forward to sharing a room with you." She tried hard not to make it sound creepy but at the same time convincing.  
"Come on Brooke, it will be like old times, just with my brother tagging along. It will be fun." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Brooke grumbled for a second, she didn't get much of a choice. "Fine, but I get my own bed."  
She took the key and stalked off to the room, leaving Luke to complain to his best friend and brother. "So, whose bright idea was this? It's plain cruel, you all know how I still feel about her?" He was ticked off about the situation but there was still a small part of him that enjoyed the idea of sharing a room with Brooke for a whole week.  
"We're tired of hearing you talk about her." Haley stepped forward to come inches away from Luke's face. "So, maybe it's a good idea to act on these feelings this week." She placed one comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"She's never going to feel the same way again; not after what I did to her." Luke replied, telling them the reason he never acted on his continuing feelings on the girl that he used to be able to call his pretty girl.  
"Man, I've been her best friend for years. I know for certain, that she's going to be into you again by the end of the week." Nathan tried to push the idea onto Lucas.  
"I don't know about this guys, I can't promise you guys anything." Then he walked off, but instead of following Brooke to the room, he decided to explore the hotel.

As they watched Luke disappear around the corned, Haley placed her head on Nate's shoulder. They all wanted Brooke and Lucas to be happy again, well everyone except Rachel who was too busy hating Brooke. Nathan stroked his wife's hair. "It'll happen Hales; just give it some time."  
Peyton stepped up to the couple, "How about we all go to our rooms and settle down, and then in an hour we meet up at the pool." The glistening blue water that they could see out the window was tempting to all of them.  
As Nathan walked into his room, he noticed Brooke had chosen the bed that had closest access to the bathroom and was situated underneath the window that had the best view of the city.  
"Hey Davis, who said you get the best bed?" Nathan said messing with her.  
"Well, who's the one that decided to make me share a hotel room with my ex?" Brooke snapped back at him, she wasn't in a playful mood at the moment. Nathan shook his head apologetically and went to go give her a hug. "I'm sorry B, but this is my Spring Break as well and I want to spend time with my brother _and _my best friend and considering that you avoid each other half the time back home I always have to choose."  
"There's a reason for that Nathan. You're brother broke my heart and then went and stomped on it, so I'm sorry if I can't be around him all the time." She gave him a look that told him not to push it.  
"Come on B. You and I both know that you still love him like crazy. You forgave Peyton ages ago, so why can't you forgive him?" The second the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it and wished he could take them back.  
"Of course I love him Nate; but he broke my heart, I tried to forgive him but I think that we're just better off in this weird friendship we apparently have." Tears started to form in her normally sparkling eyes as she brought up old, hurtful memories. "Anyway, even if Jake is still with Peyton I'm sure Luke still has feelings for her."  
Nathan shook his head; the last thing on Luke's mind was Peyton, it broke his heart as the tears continued to form in Brooke's eyes, he hated to see her cry and wrapped her up in another hug.  
"Davis, you know as I brother I have to appreciate Luke's wishes, but you're my best friend and I think you should know that he doesn't think of Peyton in any way but a friend…but he thinks of you a lot." He rubbed a hand on her back to calm her down a bit.  
"Then he should tell me that himself, otherwise it's going to be a very long and uncomfortable holiday." Brooke said looking up at him. "_Maybe _we can work through some of this drama." She didn't want to get her hopes up, but something that _nobody _knew was that she still thought about Lucas, a lot.  
"Well everyone's meeting at the pool in about thirty, so you better hurry up and finish unpacking." He pushed her towards her bed and suitcase; the tears were already disappearing from her eyes only leaving light stains down her rosy cheeks.

Fifteen minutes before everyone was due to meet down at the pool, Lucas returned from his walk. Noticing that the lobby was completely empty of any of his friends he decided to head up to his room to see if they were all still unpacking. Opening his room, he hoped that it was empty but no such luck, Nathan was putting some stuff away into the drawers next to one of the beds.  
"Took your sweet time." Nathan said as he looked up and noticed him. "Everyone is meeting down at the pool in fifteen."  
"Yeah, okay." He turned to go find his trunks in his own suitcase, but before he did he turned to face his brother.  
"Where's Brooke?" The single bed off to the side had her suitcase sitting on top of it, half of it was already unpacked.  
"She's in the bathroom, I'd be pretty careful if I were you though. I think I brought up some old feelings, but I know that she does miss you. I think you might try to be a better friend to her before you try anything again."  
A couple of minutes later, the two boys were sitting on the beds in their swimming trunks waiting for Brooke to emerge from the bathroom.  
"I promise you look good." Nathan called out to the closed door to get her to hurry up. "I think everyone is waiting us."  
"Just go without me, I'll catch up." Her slightly raspy voice floated out from behind the door. She was looking at herself in the mirror, much like just before they left for the airport back home, fixing her hair. She was originally just going to leave it, considering that she was just going to get wet but now she was thinking about hanging out with Luke at the side of the pool. She looked at the bathing suit; she had put on earlier; a white bikini with gold circles on the top and two gold rings connecting the bottom and one connecting the top. She knew that she looked hot in this and she was proud of this fact. Before leaving the room, she pulled on a pair of shorts and flip flops. She noticed that the boys had actually taken her advice and headed down ahead of her, which meant that she could take her time getting downstairs, working up enough courage to talk to Luke.

--23--

Nathan and Luke were the last to arrive, besides from Brooke, and the rest of the group had saved three seats for them by the crowded pool. Nathan noticed that Haley had her eyes shut as she lounged on the lounge chair. He climbed onto the chair next to her and began to kiss her neck softly.  
"Hello husband that I love very much." She opened her eyes and turned so his lips moved from her neck to her lips, but she pulled away when she noticed that her best female friend wasn't there yet.  
"Brooke still isn't mad, is she?" She didn't want Brooke to be mad at her or Nate.  
"Nah," Nathan didn't really want to talk about Brooke when he and his wife were spending a whole week in Mexico. "She's just being Brooke."  
"She always makes sure she's a beauty queen, and she usually is…even when she just wakes up." Peyton joined the couple's conversation from her position on the chair next to them.  
"A fat beauty queen." Nobody had asked for Rachel's opinion, hell nobody had wanted Rachel on their relaxing Spring Break, but she joined the conversation anyway.  
"What's the matter Rachel; are you upset that the conversation isn't revolving around you." Lucas snapped back at the redhead, defending the girl that he loved.  
"Oh isn't that cute, Lucas Scott defending… Oh but wait a second, she's not your girlfriend; she's nothing to you anymore, since you cheated on her with her best friend." There was a fire in her voice that was usually reserved just for Brooke.  
"Rachel, nobody asked you for your thoughts, so just shut the hell up because you understand nothing." Peyton shot back, coming to Luke's defence.  
"Oh look, and the other backstabbing one comes to the rescue. You better be careful Jake, with these two you don't really know what's going on behind closed doors." Rachel jumped out of her chair to go test how cold the water was, but as she put one foot into the cold, blue water someone sneaked up behind her and pushed her in.  
"Rachel, this is meant to be a relaxing vacation, so just shut up and keep these little bitchy comments to yourself." Brooke said from her position by the poolside, smirking at the drenched girl, before she walked to the last empty chair between Lucas and Peyton.  
The rest of the group was laughing at the sight of Rachel drenched, well everyone except Mouth who went to go help his girlfriend out of the pool.  
"Nice going Davis." Nate said reaching over to give his best friend a high five. "She had it coming."  
The only one that didn't join in the conversation of Brooke's actions was Luke, who sat there next to her admiring how amazing she looked in her bathing suit; he wanted so badly to be able to tell her that every second of every day.  
"Brooke." He put one hand on her bare shoulder and hoped that what he said next wouldn't freak her out. "You look really amazing." Instead though, she just smiled her dimpled smile that had always made his heart melt.  
"I think it's time we all went into the pool." Nate spoke up once Mouth and Rachel disappeared off to their room so Rachel could change.  
"Nah, I think I just want to tan." Haley smiled up at him, not moving from her position in the chair.  
"Me too." Peyton settled down into her chair.  
"It took me forever to do my hair Nate. I'm sitting on the sideline today too." Brooke sat down next to two of her best friends.  
"Oh no. You can tan in Tree Hill. We're in Mexico to have fun." Nathan declared as he grabbed his wife and effortlessly lifted her over his shoulder.  
"Nathan. Nathan Scott. Let me down right now." Haley ordered, but it was no use. She was dumped in the pool, and Nathan jumped in after her.  
"I don't know about you Luke." Jake looked over at his friend with a mischevious smile, "but that looks like fun."  
"I agree man." Luke smirked back as they both rose out of their chairs to advance on the two remaining, unwilling, girls.  
"Jake, Jake put me down. JAKE." Peyton screamed as her boyfriend advanced towards the water and Nathan and Haley. "I will kill you Jake." Her words were drowned out though as she submerged under the water; Jake also followed.  
"Your turn Pretty Girl." Luke lifted her up like it was nothing, and in the next second they'd joined the rest of their friends.  
"Ugh, Luke," Brooke complained as she come back up for air. "Now my hair is wet."  
Still pissed at the boys for throwing them into the water they swam off to the other end of the pool, leaving the sound of the boys laughing behind them.  
"We so have to get them back." Peyton announced and even though she tried to come up with a plan she knew that this area of expertise was Brooke's forte.  
"Oh, I have an idea." She smiled mischeviously. "We'll meet up in your room tonight when Jake's out and I'll tell you everything."  
Her mischevious look quickly disappeared though when she spotted what was by the pool.  
"A pool bar." She smiled excitedly, her swimming quickening in pace. Haley and Peyton followed behind her laughing; it was just like Brooke to be distracted by the idea of the bar.

**Okay here it is then next one will be up soon have any ideas for what the girl should do to the boy just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry guys I have been sick in the hospital so that's what took so long I owe this chapter to my Beta CaseyCoop

"Arrgh, why are hotel rooms so bloody cold all the time." Brooke complained as they stepped back into their hotel room after they had finished at the pool. "Nate, turn up the heat."  
Nathan shook his head, inadvertently shaking droplets of water onto Brooke who squealed. "No way Brooke, you're cold because you're wet. So don't even think about turning up the heat, we'll fry." Nathan knew all too well from previous vacations with the girl he considered his sister that Brooke liked to keep the heat in a hotel room to the point where the average person would suffer heat stroke. It wasn't fun. Brooke huffed in annoyance as she walked over to her bed and her clothes to get ready; the group were going out into the main city for the night; it was their first night in Mexico and they all wanted some fun.

"One hour Brooke." Nathan called as Brooke slammed the door to the bathroom. "Other people need to take showers too." If he let her take as long as she needed it would be a repeat of trying to get to the airport the other day.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say." Brooke grumbled underneath her breath. "I'm going to take as long as I want and no one can stop me."  
That held true for roughly half an hour before Nathan decided that enough was enough. He jumped from his waiting position on his bed and banged loudly on the door. "Come on Davis, time's up."  
"Five more minutes then I'll be done." Brooke called out practically begging for more time; but it was Nathan and she knew that Nathan wouldn't let her have the time, no matter how much he loved her. The basketball player barged through the door and effortlessly lifted her over a shoulder and carried her out into the main room, placing her in front of the mirror that was there.  
"Brooke, you know I love you, but you can do your bloody make up out here. I need a shower or Hales is going to kill me."  
Within five minutes, true to her word before, Brooke had finished her makeup and walked over to her suitcase pulling out the little silver and white strapless dress with a flower-like pattern just below the bust, with the bust being pure silver that she had packed at the last minute. They had decided that they needed to go somewhere nice on their vacation and that was why she was dressing up. Once the dress was on, and fitting perfectly she noted, Brooke went back to the mirror to work on her hair; leaving it cascading down her back in soft ringlets. Satisfied with how she looked she relaxed on her bed and picked up a magazine to pass by time.  
By the time Nate emerged from the bathroom, Lucas still hadn't shown up to get ready.

"Nate, where's Luke." Brooke asked casually as to where their blond roommate had gone off to.  
"He came in while you were busy in the shower; he went to go get ready in Mouth and Rachel's room since they don't take up so much time in the shower." The mention of the red head that infuriated Brooke, made her emerald eyes narrow and a scowl to come across her beautiful features.  
"Knowing her, she probably jumped him in the shower, while Mouth wasn't around, stupid whore." Brooke spoke with such venom in her voice that Nate had heard only while she talked about Rachel.  
"Chill out Davis, you know – anyone who didn't know you would swear you're jealous." Nate said in a teasing tone, mentally adding that anyone who _did _know would probably say the same thing.  
"You bet your ass I'm jealous. The bitch better not touch my man." Brooke spoke without realizing what she was actually saying; he wasn't her man anymore.  
Her little outburst was too much for Nate and he burst out laughing.  
"Do you realize what you just said? Wow, Davis I didn't know you were that protective." He was still laughing; Brooke through a pillow at him.  
"Whatever, we should get going now. The others will be waiting." Brooke wanted to steer the topic of conversation away from her little revealing outburst. She walked over to where she was keeping the shoes she'd brought for the trip and picked up the pair of four inch silver heels that went with her dress.  
"God, I don't know how you manage to walk in those and not kill yourself." Nathan couldn't believe it as she slipped on the shoes. "You are aware that we are in Mexico and we're walking through crowded streets almost everywhere, right?" He thought it only fair to warn her about her foot wear.  
"Years of practice Natey boy; I wear them to school all day, I think I can manage one little night out." She grabbed her bag that was still sitting on her bed. "Let's go."

They were in the elevator, with an elderly couple from the States, when Nate realized something that he couldn't let pass up. "You know, even in those ridiculously high heels, you're still shorter than me." The famous Scott smirk that Brooke had grown so used to seeing across Luke's mouth whenever he teased her now adorned his younger brother's.  
"Shut up." Brooke stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "I am not short, you're just freakishly tall."  
He still had the stupid smirk on his face. "Whatever get's you through day and let's you sleep at night, babe." Brooke was about to reply back when the elevator stopped to let the couple off and to let more people on. Once the door was cleared Brooke recognized the welcomed faces of Haley, Jake and Peyton.

"Hey guys." Jake said as he pressed the close door button. "Damn, Brooke. You're looking good." Peyton smacked him on the arm.  
"Ow, babe; you know you're still the best looking girl here." He reminded her giving her a gentle kiss.  
"P. Sawyer, your boyfriend's right. You're looking hot tonight." Brooke complemented her friend who was wearing a simple white mini dress, which she looked absolutely fabulous in.  
Brooke turned to look at Haley who was wearing a yellow strapless dress that stopped short above her knees, with a circle pattern on it. "You're looking hot too Tutor girl."  
Nathan wrapped an arm around his short wife's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. His mouth brushed her ear as he went to whisper to her. "You look amazing baby." A small blush crept across the shy girl's face and she gave her husband another kiss.

Eventually the group made it down into the lobby where Mouth, Rachel and Lucas were waiting for them; a cab that could fit them all in already called and on its way.  
"B…Br…Brooke, wow you look amazing." Lucas Scott was stuttering, Brooke thought it kind of cute. Rachel thought it kind of pathetic, but Mouth had warned her earlier about ruining everyone's trip so she kept her thoughts to herself…this time.  
"So, where are we going?" Haley spoke up as Luke continued to stare at Brooke like he was a small child and she was the toy that his parent's wouldn't let him have.  
"Well, I'm starving." Brooke replied. "I vote we go find dinner."  
The majority of the group agreed with her; the last thing any of them had actually eaten was the airplane food and everyone knows that that food is questionable.  
The cab pulled up in front of the hotel and the group all piled into the backseat.  
"Who knows how to speak Spanish?" Haley asked quietly, suddenly as they realized that their driver couldn't speak English. All eyes immediately stared back at Haley; the Tutor Girl.  
"I learnt French." She shrugged. "I don't know Spanish."  
For a minute they were surprised that Tutor Girl, hell really anyone, hadn't thought to bring a phrase book. Maybe it was better if they just walked till they found a restaurant. Before they could climb out though, a sigh emitted from Brooke's cherry red lips and she moved forward in her seat so she could see the driver.  
"Restaurante, por favor." She spoke quickly, with a sweet smile on her face that boys and men alike always melted to.  
The driver smiled back and nodded before pulling out into the traffic and throwing Brooke back into her seat. Now all the eyes that had been focused on Haley were focused on Brooke.  
"You know Spanish?" Lucas sounded surprised as he stared at his ex. She shrugged modestly in reply.  
"Out gardener speaks Spanish." She admitted. "I learnt a couple of words off him."

The driver pulled up in front of a small building that had a small sign advertising that it was a restaurant in English in the front window. Brooke handed over the fare and a small tip and thanked the driver again in Spanish. They watched him disappear before they walked into the restaurant.  
Thankfully, their waiter spoke English, so ordering the food wasn't as dangerous as it could be. The group of eight ordered a large meal that consisted of all the Mexican food that they loved – nachos, tacos, enchiladas… and by the time that the waiter came again to clear away the table they were all stuffed.  
"Where are we going next?" Peyton asked as she leant back into her chair, even though everyone looked like they just wanted to sit there for several hours.  
"There has to be a club somewhere around here. I say we all go party." Rachel jumped up from her seat and grabbed Mouth by the hand. "It's our first night in Mexico. There's no way you're dragging this down by sleeping all night." Then she was off, leaving the rest to cover the bill and catch up to her.

As they worked their way through the crowded streets, Rachel seemed to know where they were going, everyone slowly paired off into couples until it was Brooke and Lucas walking awkwardly next to each other at the back of the group. Brooke was watching Nathan and Haley in front of her, their arms were wrapped around each other's waists and they kept sneaking kisses from each other. She missed that.  
Suddenly, her small petite hand was covered by a larger one, she looked across to see that Luke wasn't actually looking at her, but he had grabbed her hand. Brooke didn't say anything as they kept walking; but she did smile softly. She didn't notice that Haley had sneaked a look but at the couple and was smiling herself. Her meddling was already working.

Oh yeah, Brooke sighed to herself as Rachel stopped suddenly in front of what was a club. No one questioned how she knew it was here. This was going to be one interesting holiday.

**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
